Surgical devices such as sternal and other retractors are generally known and commercially available. Devices of these types are often made from metal such as stainless steel or titanium. Materials of these types can block the transmission of x-rays and thereby interfere with or prevent the imaging of anatomical features near the devices. Materials that inhibit the passage of imaging electromagnetic radiation are sometimes called radiodense.
During complex surgical procedures, surgeons often perform radiographic imaging to determine the anatomical and physiological state of the patient. Removing a metal retractor to allow for imaging during such a surgical procedure may take time and disturb the procedure, thereby increasing the risk of complications. Materials that allow the transmission of imaging electromagnetic radiation are sometimes called radiolucent.
There remains a continuing need for improved surgical retractors. In particular, there is a need for retractors that are radiolucent at the surgical site. Any such retractors should be highly functional and capable of being efficiently used.